Talk:Kim Crawford/@comment-99.66.222.88-20121028201801
I'm not trying to be all feminist here of anything, but I'm pretty irritated with so many of these Disney shows. The female lead starts out so kicka$$ and she's awesome and a super fighter. Or she's strong and doesn't really need a man or bf in the show because she's confident in herself and her abilities! I love the female characters like that who are independent and don't need to rely on anyone. But then they get a love interest. Don't get me wrong. A strong independent girl getting a love interest/boyfriend is totally fine. I think it's cute even :) Her tough, outer walls are melted a little bit. But what DOES annoy me is that without fail, every time the strong female character starts to like a boy or starts dating the boy, she turns into a weak willed, whiny character pining after the guy like she can't live without him, even after she's been okay without him for A WHOLE SEASON AND A HALF. Maybe you guys haven't noticed or anything but I really dislike the way the writers have written Kim since we found out she has feelings for Jack. She's overly jealous, gets all "depressed" when Jack doesn't exactly show her he reciprocates her feelings. She's just wayyyy too different from the cool, spunky Kim from the previous episodes. It's like Kim has lost all her edge from prior episodes, and the reason I love Kim's character is because she doesnt take crap from anyone, she can take care of herself, and she's really strong. But now she just seems like a love sick school girl who can't live without Jack. Do you remember Kim when she wasn't afraid to take someone down regarless of the fact that he was a 30+ year old man, or some adult? Do you remember the Kim who tossed Ricky Weaver onto a table on her own and told Jack she could take care of herself? Do you remember the livid Kim from Kim of Kong who was determined to beat Jack's butt? Spicy Kim? Saucy Kim? Sassy Kim? Now compare that to the Kim from Wazombie Warriors who barely fought and cowered away (Not to mention her final line in her dream which made me GAG btw "You belong with me, Jack!" It was as if her motivation for fighting was to get Jack so he could be with her instead of to save her a$$ from getting Zompyrified). Compare early Kim to the Kim from ASDML who made a bracelet for Jack and then got upset that he didn't know why she made it. Compare early Kim to the Kim from Hit the Road Jack who became all sulky and sullen, shy, whiny, and pouty faced when she found out Jack was leaving. Then she wrote him a note to read on his plane. -_- Seriously? Old Kim would have charged head first and headstrong and told Jack straight up if she didn't want him to leave. What is this Kim?! I seriously can't recognize her. The character is just so different now and I would be fine with her budding romance with Jack if the writers had left her usual spirited and 'I am a fighter' attitude. But I'm not happy cuz they're slowly turning her into the girl she claimed she isn't. The writers are slowly turning her into just another pretty faced Southern Belle who has a huge crush on Jack. She's becoming a blander character... That's my rant for the day :) I wanna know your opinions. Please respond.